One Problem After Another
by YoungandHopeless
Summary: George and Alicia like each other, but are afraid to ruin their friendship. With a few of their friends help, maybe they will come to their senses, but something always seems to get in the way. G/AS, F/AJ, L,K. Please R&R!
1. Snogging on the Train

Disclaimer: The only thing that I made up in this story is the plot, J.K Rowling owns everything else.

Setting: Fred and George's last year at Hogwarts, it would be Harry's fifth year. Starring Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie with Harry and Co. in some of it(maybe).

_____________________________________________

"Bye mum," George shouted, as he hopped on the train. He walked down the corridor, scanning for his twin brother, Fred, and his best friend, Lee Jordan.

"George, over here," Fred was sitting next to Angelina, who Fred has started dating the year before. Angelina waved, and she went back to snogging Fred. George rolled his eyes and looked to see who else was in the compartment. 

Sitting further away was Alicia Spinnet, who George had a crush on. Maybe a little more then a crush, he though to himself, but was to afraid to tell her because he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"So how was your summer, Alicia?" he asked politely, not sure what to say.

"It was good, I suppose, but I missed all of you,."

"Especially me, right?" he grinned cheekily. She just rolled her eyes and went back to reading up on Hogwarts: A History. It was required reading for 7th years, and she thought that she would get a head start.

"School hasn't even started yet, and you're already reading a book?" George said, acting as though the idea was preposterous. He took the book from her hands and sat on it. She glared at him and started punching him. He just gave her a bigger grin and held the book in front of his face, with a mockingly scared look on his face.

"C'mon George, I need to get ahead on my reading." 

"You don't need to worry about reading the book, just go to Hermione if you need to know anything.." Alicia giggled, remembering when last year when Fred had asked her one simple question about the book and she recited the entire chapter from memory.

"Fine, I will save it til later when you aren't around." She grinned at him. She was about to say something when Katie and Lee walked in, holding hands. She smiled at them, knowing that they would probably break up in a week but then get back together.

"Hi," Katie practically screamed and hugged Alicia. Angelina and Fred didn't even look up, they were still to busy snogging. Lee said hi to George and Katie and Lee sat across the aisle from Alicica and George.

"It looks like we are the only single people in the world," Alicia muttered.

"I can fix that," George winked and nudged her. Alicia just started laughing and George pretended to look hurt. Before George could say anything, Malfoy walked in.

"Weasley!" Fred and Angelina seperated quickly. "This is a public place. No one wants to see you two slobbering all over." Angelina pulled on Fred's robes to stop him from jumping on Draco.

"Leave Malfoy," said Alicia calmly.

"Why should I listen to a mudblood?"

"Stupify!" Five voices mixed together shouted that word at the same time. Draco flew backwards into Crabbe and Goyle who had just walked in with pumpkin pasties and pleased expressions on their face. George closed the compartment door and looked at Alicia. She was glaring at all of them.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now we will all get in trouble on our first day back."

"He won't tell, he knows that we can think of the best revenge, and besides, he started it, don't worry about it," said Fred with a grin of satisfaction. 

Alicia grunted, defeated, and sat down. George sat behind her and started to rub her back, but she didn't even notice. 

"Alicia, are you ok?" George asked, worriedly. Alicia didn't answer. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine,"she said distractedly. 

"Are you sure? Cuz you know you can talk to me if you need to."

"Yeah, I'm fine." George glanced at her, but didn't want to push the subject. No one else noticed the conversation, they were all to busy snogging.

The snack cart(a/n forgot whatever its really called, maybe thats it?) came into the compartment.

"Want anything?" asked George.

"Not hungry," Alicia grunted.

"C'mon, you always have those little chocolate tarts." He waved one teasingly in her face.

"Fine, just one." She sighed, but with a small smile on her face. George grinned at her, and handed five to her.

"You will want more soon so I just went ahead and bought five." She glared at him.

"You talk like I am a pig or something." He just shrugged and took one of her tarts and stuffed it in her mouth.

Just then, Hermione came rushing in, with her prefect badge displayed proudly on her chest.

"The train arrives in five minutes. You must be ready to get off by then," glaring at Fred and Angelina who were still busy, and left in a huff.

Goerge was cracking up while Fred looked up with a murderous glare at the door from which Hermione had just exited from. 

"Can you believe here? Stopping a perfectly good snogging session!" Angelina rolled her eyes and told the boys to leave since they needed to change.

"Hey! Thats not fair. Why don't the girls leave?" Lee said in a pretend whiney voice.

"Cuz we won't continue our snogging session tonight if you don't get your butt out of here." Katie smiled.

Lee and Fred raced to the door and fought to get through first. George laughed and walked out very slowly.

When the guys had left, the girls started cracking up.

"They're so easy," giggled Angelina.

"Yeah. Hey Alicia, you and George would make a good couple." Katie said.

"No, George and I are just friends." Alicia was slightly blushing, but they didn't notice.

"That's to bad, you two look so cute together." Alicia snorted and called the boys back in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is my first fanfic, so please review, and if you want to flame, go ahead. If you review, I will read your stories and review so please please review. And I would like to get five reviews before I post a new chapter, just so I know that people are actually reading.


	2. Let's Make a Bet

Disclaimer: The only thing that I made up in this story is the plot, J.K Rowling owns everything else.

Setting: Fred and George's last year at Hogwarts, it would be Harry's fifth year. Starring Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie with Harry and Co. in some of it(maybe).

_____________________________________________

George plopped down next to Alicia in the common room after the feast.

"So what did you think?"

"I still can't believe you would do that to the first years!"

"Peeves did it."

"Everyone knows you gave Peeves the dung bombs. I didn't even know you were friends with him. I thought he hated everyone."

"Me and Peeves have a special relationship." George winked Alicia. She held a straight face for about a second before she started giggling.

"I wonder who the new defense against the dark arts teacher is. I wonder why he wasn't tbere," Alicia said.

"I think we have DADA first tomorrow. When we were in McGonagall's office I snuck a peek at the schedules on her desk." Alicia was about to reply when Angelina and Fred walked in, sat down across from them and started snogging.

"Do you think they ever talk or just try to suck each other's faces off?" George whispered loudly. If Angelina or Fred heard them, they didn't show it. George reached into his robes slowly and pulled out a small ball.

"What's in there?" Alicia asked and George just smiled. He threw the ball into the middle of Fred and Angelina, which was amazing since there was no space between them at all.

"Just watch." Slowly, Fred and Angelina started to change colors. "We were planning on testing it out on Ron, but they were an easier target." Alicia laughed so hard that she fell off the couch, enough to make Fred and Angelina seperate and look at each other.

"What the hell?" screamed Angelina. She looked at George and pulled out her wand and aimed it at him, but Fred held her back.

"Don't worry, I know a way we can get them back.," Fred whispered in her ear She muttered something inappropriate under her breath, but put her wand away. 

Suddenly, Katie and Lee burst through the door.

"I can't believe you think I would do that to you!" shouted Lee.

"I was sitting right next to you!" Katie lunged at Lee, but Alicia jumped up and held her back. Katie slapped Lee really quickly and ran up to her dorm. 

"Sit down Lee. You're only drawing attention to yourself." whispered Alicia. The common room had grown quiet and everyone was staring at them. Lee sat down next to George.

"What did you do this time?" asked Fred.

"What makes you think I would do something? It's not always my fault." 

"Yes it is. What did you do?"

"Y'know, I would laugh at you two if I wasn't so sad." Lee nodded at Fred and Angelina.

"Stop avoiding the subject! What did you do?" 

"It wasn't my fault!" Lee glared at Fred and stomped up to his room. 

"Maybe it wasn't his..." Everyone glanced at Alicia, not believing what she was saying. She just shrugged and stayed quiet. 

"C'mon Angelina, lets go somewhere where we won't get interrupted," said Fred, looking directly at George as he said that. George put on an angelic face and waved at him. fred and Angelina walked out onto a balcony leading off from the common room.

"I hope Katie and Lee are ok. I wonder what happened. Maybe we should go talk to them," said Alicia.

"Are you crazy? I say we let them cool down first. Let's play a game of wizard's chess and then go see if they are ok." George pulled one out of his robe and waved his wand to return the set to full size.

"How do you keep so many things in your robe?"

"Another great Weasley invention." He puffed his chest out and started to set up the board. Alicia had first move and moved her pawn forward two spaces. Harry Potter walked over to them and sat down next to George.

"Hey Harry, whats up?" asked George, keeping his eye on the board.

"Ron and Hermione are at it again," Harry said disgustedly. Alicia glanced over at Ron and Hermione, who were snogging quite contendly over in a chair by the fire.

"They are like a mini Fred and Angelina. Kind of disgusting actually," Alicia giggled. 

"Is she even allowed to do that as a prefect?" asked George.

"Apparently she doesn't care." Alicia stated. Harry decided that he would go talk to Ginny and left them.

"Now we are all alone again." George wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Alicia sighed, and moved another piece on the chess board.

"I'm not that bad of a person. I have my chiseled good looks, my rogueish sense of humor..." George said in one of those faraway kind of voices.

"Your bloated ego," Alicia laughed as George pulled a sad face. Angelina and Fred walked in from the balcony, still changing colors.

"You two are flirting again?? Why don't you just go out?" Fred asked as Angelina kicked him. George glared at him.

"Look George, they were actually able to pull their faces apart!" Fred glared at her and went up to his dorm room and Angelina sat down next to Alicia.

"Y'know, Fred does have a point." The look she recieved from Alicia shut her up quickly. 

"George, when does this color wear off? Nevermind, I don't think I want to know. I'm just gonna go to bed. Goodnight."

"Talk to Katie," yelled Alicia at her retreating back. George turned to Alicia, with an actually serious look on his face.

"Let's make a bet. If Lee and Katie get back together in 4 days, I get to take you on a date. If they don't, I will be your personal slave for a week." Alicia sat quietly for a moment, digesting what George said.

__

A personal slave would be nice. Although, him as my personal slave may just get me in trouble with him being around me so much. I doubt that Lee and Katie will hook back up by then, but it won't be that bad to go on a date with him. Hmmm...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just a note: Alicia doesn't really know that she likes George yet. Its kinda in her mind but she just isn't sure. And don't worry, Fred will get revenge, and if someone gives me a good idea, I might use it, so send me ideas.

OMG I was so happy to see that I have six reviews...it really surprised me! You guys made my day. Thanks to my reviewers: Dennis, Yoshi-fan2003, Jagged Epiphany, Lady Jayde Une, Ashliegh, and daiZe.

Please read and review, and I would like to get up to ten or higher, but I will continue even if I only get one reviewer. If you think it sucks, please tell me, but give me a reason.


	3. Food Fight

Disclaimer: The only thing that I made up in this story is the plot, J.K Rowling owns everything else.

Setting: Fred and George's last year at Hogwarts, it would be Harry's fifth year. Starring Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie with Harry and Co. in some of it(maybe).

_____________________________________________

"Okay, I take the bet," said Alicia. "So if they are back together in three days, you take me on a date,and if they aren't, you are my personal slave for a week, correct?"

"Exactly. Oh crap, it's midnight, we better get to bed!" said George and he jumped and ran to the stairs shouting a quick goodnight back to her.

"Why was he in such a rush? Probably planning another stupid prank." Alicia muttered to herself as she walked up the stairs. She walked into her dorm, to see Angelina consoling Katie, who was lying face down, crying.

"What happened?" Alicia mouthed to Angelina. Angelina shrugged and walked over to Alicia.

"I walked in here and she was just like this. I think she wants to be left alone." 

"I wonder what Lee did. It must have been really bad." She paused for a second, thinking, "At least the colors wore off." Alicia grinned in spite of herself.

"We willl get you two back for that!"

"Hey, that was all George. I took no part in his mischief." Angelina just nodded and smiled.

"We need to get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow." Alicia nodded and they put on their pajamas and went to sleep, listening to Katie sob.

The next morning, Alicia woke up first. She took a shower before waking anyone else up because she wanted to make sure it would be warm. Angelina woke up while Alicia was in the shower. She went over to Katie's bed and shook her gently.

"Get up Katie. We have to be in the Great Hall in half an hour." Katie rolled over and glared at Angelina. 

"I'm not going anywhere. Tell the teachers that I'm sick." She rolled back over and pretended to go back to sleep. Angelina wouldn't tell Katie, but Katie really did look sick. 

"If we tell them that, Madame Pomfrey will just come up here, give you medicine and send you back off to class."

"Fine, but you have to promise not to talk to Lee for me." Angelina glanced at her friend, and saw how sad she was so she agreed.

"Alright, but I get shower before you." Alicia had just come out and Angelina rushed in just before Katie. 

"What's this about not talking to Lee?"

"I made Angelina promise to not talk to Lee."

"Cool. I want to join in on this little conspiracy."

"Yay!" Katie practically shrieked and got ready to take her shower. Alicia went over to her bed and got ready to go downstairs. 

"By the way Katie, what did Lee do to you?"

"He really promised me that he would be faithful this time, but I caught him making out with some Ravenclaw slut. I can't believe I ever trusted him. Oh well, its over for good between us."

"That's terrible!" Alicia couldn't help but feel slightly happy at this though, because she knew that she would win the bet. Angelina came out and they waited patiently for Katie to finish up. Katie finally came out and they headed down to breakfast.

Angelina saw the boys first and Fred immediately pulled her into his lap and they started kissing. Alicia sat next to George and Katie sat across from them.

"Hi George," said Katie and Alicia simultaneously.

"Hello ladies," George replied in a seductive voice.

"What about me?" asked Lee.

"So George, has McGonogall passed out schedules yet?" asked Katie.

"Not that I know of." George glanced at Lee, uncomfortable at the moment, being in between the two.

"Katie, please talk to me!" Katie stood up, about to leave, but Lee grapped her arm.

"Please, I am really sorry!" Katie dumped her pumpkin juice on him and walked out. Everyone in the room was staring at him, so Lee walked off in the opposite direction.

"Well that was exciting," George remarked to Alicia.

"I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win." Alicia said in sing-song voice and grinned at George.

"We shall see." George winked and flicked a little crumb at her. She flicked an even bigger crumb and continued to the point of using spoons to flick large amounts of food at the other and at one point, Alicia happened to miss George and hit Fred on the back of the neck. Fred looked up for once, and gave a sly grin to Alicia. He loaded his spoon with apple sauce and flung it at Alicia. Alicia ducked and soon the whole school had gone into a food fight. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" screeched Professor McGonogall as she entered the Great Hall. Everyone stopped throwing stuff and looked down at the floor.

"Who is responsible for this?" George and Alicia raised their hands slowly.

"Go to my office. Now! I want everyone else to go to their school houses right now. Prefects need to report to me. I will give them the schedules to hand out to you." McGonogall gave the student body one more piercing glare before everyone started to leave.

"George, what if they expel us?" said a very pale Alicia.

"Don't worry, you won't get in that much trouble. You are normally a goody-two-shoes so they will let you off easy." George led her to the professors office, since he had been there many times. Alicia started shaking and George put his arm around her.

"You will be fine. I promise. Just calm down." Alicia slowly started to relax, unconsciously feeling safer in his arms. Professor McGonogall walked in a few minutes later.

"You may sit down," she motioned to the chairs on the other side of her desk. "Now, Alicia, I realize that you have never done anything wrong in your time at Hogwarts and I am quite sure that George coaxed you into starting the food fight, and that will be taken into consideration when I decide your punishment."

"But professor," Alicia interrupted. "It was just as much my fault as it was George's. He didn't make me do anything." Professor McGonogall looked sharply at Alicia.

"Fine. You shall each have detention for a month. Starting with cleaning up the Great Hall without magic before lunch. You will get the work you missed from other students. Here are your schedules. Now get to the Hall immediately." Alicia and George walked out of her office.

"Wow, aren't we lucky! Only a months worth of detention." said George.

"How are we supposed to clean the hall before lunch without magic?" Alicia said, panicking again.

"Alicia, my dear," said George as he put his arm around her shoulder. "You must learn to relax. It won't be that hard. And look at the bright side. We get to miss potions. Its first today."

"Good point." Alicia smiled and put her arm around George's shoulder and they walked to the Great Hall together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I finally updated! It's like a miracle or something! I don't think this is one of my best chapters but go ahead and say so if thats what you think. I always love reviews. Sorry I haven't updated for a week or two. I kept changing the chapter and I have been busy and I just found out that I have strep throat. It sucks. 

Anyways, I promise there will be George/Alicia action soon, hopefully in the next chapter. We shall see, wont we? 


End file.
